Atonement: a WoW story
by sithlordawsome
Summary: Avinair, a human paladin is haunted by his memories but when he and his freinds are tasked to find a missing mage he begins to reconsile with his past.
1. Chapter 1

I have never written a story before, so this is something of a challenge for me. I hope you enjoy and I love, love, LOVE feedback.

* * *

Night came early to Northrend. It was always this way, before the Lich King made it his home, but now, darkness seemed to choke the light out earlier and earlier. The people who lived there managed to keep it at bay with many fires, but looking out in the darkness, they knew there was something forbidding out a few dared to travel alone at night. Among them, was Avinair , Paladin of Kingdoms of Stormwind. Around him the darkness could not penetrate, like it was afraid to touch him, because his light was so was considered to represent the best of Stormwind and of the Paladins that came from there. He was a fierce and cunning warrior, likely to use his wits as well as his strength, making him a formidable opponent in battle. This was tempered by a compassionate nature, which more than not stayed his hand from a killing blow, and lended help to those in need. Nor was he boastful and arrogant, like most of paladins become, he was as modest and humble as a monk, and treated everyone as equals.

He was not overly righteous, he partook of drink and company, be it male or female, Human, Night Elf, Dwarf, Gnome or Draenai, but was not lecherous. He chose his partners with great care, was honest when not interested, not forceful when he was. Many had felt attracted not only to his warm nature, but his handsome face framed by short dark hair. His eyes were a light blue and build was athletic and graceful. But he had settled on any partner, seeking only the occasional recreation, for he was far too committed to his was why he was here, in this land of darkness. The Dragonblight was littered with the bones of numerous dragons, danger and evil lurked here. He was searching for an ally who had disappeared, and even though there were many who would choose to work for higher goals, like those in Icecrown, Avinair believed in protecting the innocent and his had followed freshly etched footprints in the snow , carefully watching the skies for the terrifying undead wyms. Although not a great tracker, he could at least follow the narrow footprints that were easily distinguished as a Night elf . Luckily there had been no snow, but now the sky threatened to let loose, so he had to find him the sky darkened and the first flakes began to fall, he heard something, a voice off to his right, some distance away. He stopped his horse and waited, in perfect stillness. The voice sounded demonic and cold . Baron Frostfel, he thought and his eyes narrowed. Then a commotion, shouts and the rustling of trees, followed by a short yell and the sounds of a seconds hesitation, he turned his horse and plunged into the woods off the path towards the sound. The noises were definitely a fight and he could see the two now. He saw him now, a strong and skillful Night elf warrior clashing his jagged blade against a dark rune forged one. He leaped off his mount and into the fray!. As the Deathknight turned to meet his blade he was knocked cold on the ground by the warrior's shield .

The Deathknight jumped back up with an uppercut from below. But was parried by Avinair's sword. Baron Frostfel roared in anger and swung his blade at the two again, but he was stopped instantly as a bolt of holy energy stuck him square in the chest .He fell on his knees and with one blow to the head with the Night elf's shield, he was unconscious . "wondering when you'd catch up" the night elf spoke, . " I told you to wait for reinforcements from wintergarde" the paladin said irritably. "you know I love a good fight" the elf spoke with a short laugh. "Come on Garwin lets get this guy back to Wintergarde Keep for interrogation." "Avinair, are you sure this guy wiped out an entire brigade of soldiers?, he went down with little of a fight." "we'll find out soon enough." "Evancsense and Anwyn said they'd meet us inside the Inn." grunted the Paladin as he hefted the servant of the Lich King on his mount.

* * *

Wintergarde keep inn,

"when will they get here?" the young Warlock impatiently whispered to her friend.

"Calm down Eva, you know Garwin and Avinair can handle themselves out there."

"Its not that I'm talking about, I need a good drink and Avinair has the gold". she said with a smirk. The night elf rolled her eyes at the comment. She then noticed to figures at the door, one a human the other a night elf . The two walked over to the table they were at. "whoa you guys look like crap" said the Warlock sitting in her chair leaning back on it's legs. "nice to see you too Eva " replied the exhausted paladin slumping in his chair. "how was interrogation report ?" Anwyn said ,changing the subject. "Not good "Garwin answered sternly." He is very loyal to Arthas and is also very enduring".

There was a long silence , Avinair was staring very hard into his half empty mug,

Lost in thought. "_Avinair stay at the keep I need someone to stay here incase our attack on the Wrath Gate fails and the Scourge pushes forward." "But, I can help!" "Lord Bolvar I can Fight!_

"_Avinair it's not that I doubt your skills in combat, I trust you to push back and command the counter attack." "yes sir" "now, let the vengeance of Lorderon begin.".. "_Avinair, Avinair"!" what, sorry I was thinking" he replied. " Are your sure you feel alright?" Anwyn asked

Concerned." "yeah, yeah I'm fine I just need some rest" he said rubbing his temples.

While Avinair trotted upstairs to his room the others continued their conversation .

"Is he Going to be all right? " .. "He'll be fine 'Eva' he just needs some rest."

Anwyn looked to Garwin questionably, "Any idea why he's been so .._Distant?"_

"Not a clue" he said shaking his head. There was another long silence. Evancsense let out a short yawn and said "I think I'm off to bed, Goodnight" she gave a short wave and walked up the stairs to her room.

It was just the two Elfs left at their table. The feeling of exhaustion ebbing away at Garwin " 'An' have you had any luck in finding the High Elf mage who went missing?"

She let out a deep sigh. "no… I'm afraid she has been taken by Malygos's forces"

"why is she so important again?," taking another sip out of his mug. "She was a mage who's powers rivals Lady Proudmore's, and she is Archmage Rhonin's Daughter"

She said with urgency . Garwin nearly spit out his ale, "what!, Anwyn shook her head

Solemnly. " If we don't find her the Blue Dragonflight will use her to destroy Azeroth" Garwin stood up and turned to look out the window in thought. "The Kirin Tor is requesting help from both sides and they're paying well, ..Gar what do you think?" Garwin let out a deep sigh." First thing tomorrow we all go after her " realizing how urgent the situation is. "First we need some sleep" the young Priestess said stretching her arms. She went up to her room silently. Garwin soon followed.

* * *

Wintergarde Keep Inn,

Next morning

Tossing and turning Avinair was being hunted by his old memories, _Death to the Scourge! and Death to the Living!!…._

_Knock knock _there was a soft pounding at the door. "Avinair wake up"! came from the familiar voice of Evanescence "Garwin wants us

Down at the high elf astronomy building" "yeah hold on" he said groggily, rubbing is eyes.

Once fully dressed he walked into the freezing morning. He followed the path to the High Elven structure. He arrived at the entrance to see his companions wearing all their gear. "good morning Avi" Anwyn said with a smile. He returned the greeting and the meeting with the Kirn Tor started.

A high elven mage with short platinum blonde hair spoke first, "Lady Windruner's last known location was west of here." Another mage stepped forward," the best place to look would be Coldarra." Garwin spoke up, "The Wyrmwrest Accord stated that no mortals are aloud to enter." The First mage spoke again , "We have spoken to the Dragon Queen about it and she has given us Permission." "What about other search parties?" asked Avinair. "There are parties of other Kirin Tor mages and the Wyrmwrest Accord working in Coldarra, he let out a short sigh "There are also parties of Horde in the surrounding area." Commander Halford Wyrmbane took over the conversation.

"We have specially geared Gryphons readied for your travel." "we wish you all luck."

The meeting was over after he said that. The group of adventurers walked out of the building and stopped shortly outside it.

"We will each take a gryphon and head west Anwyn and I will be up front, while Evanescence and Avinair cover the rear." the others nodded in agreement and saddled up onto their individual mounts. With less then five beats of the beast's wings they were leaving the safety of the Keep and heading west.

TO BE continued…

* * *

How was the first chapter?

Please give me your opinion and I don't mind constructive criticism ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Soaring over the harsh landscape of the Borean Tundra, the adventurers were drawing closer to their destination. "There it is, Coldarra " Anwyn said.

the gryphons began their descent into the Tansistus shield.

They dismounted and were greeted my a middle-aged human mage. "I trust you four are the heroes conscripted from the Alliance? "yes ,please bring us up to speed on the situation Garwin said with a hint of urgency. "young Lady Windrunner was last seen being dragged off toward the Nexus by several Dragonkin." "We sent the Horde group ahead to stop them" he shortly said after.

" Come on , lets go." everyone turned their head to Avinair already mounted on his horse and ready to go. " Avi, don't you want to get fully healed and rested before we leave?" "And let the horde get ahead even more?, no way"

Evanescence was on her Fel Steed in seconds. " Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Anwyn chuckled lightly at their enthusiasm and called her white Nightsaber to mount up. Garwin fallowed their actions. "good luck on your quest " waved the mage looming out of sight as the party rode north.

* * *

Somewhere north of Transistus Shield

Near the Nexus

She pulled her axe out of the corpse of a blue Dragonkin and turned to her companions. "Morecon did you see where the other mage hunters went?"

A deep voice arose from the Tauren, " yes, they hopped on a blue dragon and flew up into the Nexus". Keiriz frowned , her Fel green eyes turned to the azure colored rings floating in the sky. She snapped out of her gaze, "Thanilli

Use your totems to set up a perimeter around the area." the Orc complied the order with a swift "zug, zug" "Neztroz? Neztroz"? "yah Mon "?

Came from a rouge kneeling near a tree. "Climb up that tree and be our look out." The Blood Elf sat down next to the Tauren and began to start a fire.

Once the fire was blazing the horde party heard a call from high above.

"D'ere be sometin comin our way." "Nez do you see what it is?"

Bellowed the Tauren Deathknight. "It be definitely not da Blue Dragonflight."

Keiriz narrowed her eyes and saw two horses fallowed by armored cats.

"Its an Alliance party", Thanilli groaned at the news. " Why do we need the

Alliance's help?, we're better off on our own." Keiriz called her hawkstrider

With a click of her tongue and rode toward the approaching group. "hmf ,

Don't expect me to play nice with those sissies" the Orc grunted.

Keiriz rode up , clenching her reins tensely. "Halt , are you the group those mages said we'd be working with?" " Yes Garwin said with a stern gaze upon the Blood elf. " _Ahem,_ fallow me please averting her eyes from the warrior. They fallowed her back to camp in front of the Nexus.

There was a great tension within the camp , the Orc looked up from what he was doing and growled at them. "Weak and cowardly vermin ". Anger swelled up within Avinair reaching to his sword's hilt but a soft hand stopped

Him." Stay your blade Avinair , this is not the time to let him get to us."

The paladin sighed softly at Anwyn's notion . "A little late to da party I see"

Came from a voice overhead. The blue troll jumped from the tree he was in and landed on his feet. He gave a short chuckle." I only be joking mon."

Keiriz began to speak in a commanding voice, "Alright people lets move out toward the Nexus. A Chorus of _zug zugs, yeah mons and yes ma'am _came from the camp. She was conversing with Garwin for a strategy for looking for the missing mage.

"Okay listen up ," Garwin yelled with both hands over his mouth .

"Here is the plan to finding the girl, Keiriz an I shall fly up into the nexus's rings and check the Oculus." "Anwyn and Thanilli will search the libraium

For any information we might need." "Neztroz and Evanescence will go to the rift to investigate and Morecon and Avinair will look in the hall of stasis." "Any questions?"

"Ya, is splitting up such a good idea mon?"

Garwin let out a sigh. "we will cover more ground faster that way"

"now we need to hurry before they do whatever they planning to her."

They split up into their groups and went through the portals into Malygos's fortress. Little do they know that he is expecting them.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter, I hope everyone likes this hope story so far I hope to improve it and I know the last chapter was kind of short.

* * *

Inside the Nexus,

"May the light protect us Avinair for we shall bring Arthas to justice."

Those were the last words his mentor and dear uncle said to Avinair.

Before the mighty Bolvar Fordragon fell at Angrathar.

Avinair is now the last of his family and he feels responsible for it….

"paladin you Seemed distressed." "huh, oh ..no I'm fine." The Tauren continued walking along the blue hued halls with the him, keeping an eye out for Malygos's servants. Avinair stopped and turn the direction they came from. A deep menacing stomping echoed through the halls. " We got company" "let them come" the death Knight said holding his heavy axe in a firm grasp. Then an enormous tree-like monster came trotting down the hall in a mad fury. Morecon charged at the ancient yelling in a deep voice and Avinair soon fallowed. Arms the size of tree trunks swung at the two barley missing. Then _WHAM !! _the young paladin was hurtled across the hall at break- neck force. "I'm gonna feel that one in the morning" he grunted through bared teeth getting up slowly. The saronite Axe splintered the arm of the ancient with a loud _crack!. _"This little twig will be no more than fire wood when I am through with it!" then the Tauren let out a bellowing laugh.

No sooner than he said that another tree Monstrosity appeared.

Band of Variance, the Oculus

The two elves were easily cutting through the many whelps populating the rings floating above the harsh landscape. But the Two then came across a portal at the end of the ring. "I'll go first" he said. Then she fallowed.

On the other side of the portal they were standing on a circular black platform with blue runes etched in a pattern. Before the two stood a blue Dragonkin with a sharp glowing spear. " The prisoners shall not go free.

The word of Malygos is law!" it shouted before the two were even ready in a battle stance. "tank and spank?" "hah, you read my mind" the two slowly circled the monster with weapons drawn. Garwin charged with his shield, knocking the wind out of Drakos the Interrogator. Keiriz fallowed with a swing of her axe gouging a deep wound in the Dragonkin's flank. Clutching

His bleeding side the boss stomped the ground causing Garwin and Keiriz to be knocked back to the edge of the platform. Nearly falling to their doom they recovered from the attack and continued strafing the monster. Drakos had enough of this nonsense. He threw his spear at Garwin who skillfully deflected it with his shield and then slashed with his blade cutting another fatal wound on the Dragonkin. Keiriz was murming a holy hymn and a golden hammer crashed down upon the Interrogator that ended it's life. The two unlocked the cages on the rims of the platform hoping their missing person would be among them but she was not. "Thank you Heroes for rescuing us from Malygos." one of the Prisoners said. "Do any one of you seen Lady Windrunner"? "yes we have replied another prisoner in a green robe Malygos has kept her in the most secure Prison to dampen her powers and bend her to his whim." "where would this prison be"? the blood elf inquired. "Deep below the nexus and sadly its only a matter of time before she is subjugated or is dead." Garwin grunted in frustration. "we'll never make it in time." "Wait isn't Morecon and that human closest"? "yeah Your right, we need to communicate to them somehow."

Inside the Lower part of the nexus,

Morecon and Avinair were Outnumbered and out powered. There were two tree-monstrosities and two Dragonkin warriors. "Rrrrahhhgg" Morecon swung his axe again at the living tree. It splintered but never cut all the way through. Avinair was murmuring a spell to release a divine storm while taking several blows from a small axe the minion carried. The spell whipped at one Dragonkin killing him. The other Dragonkin swung it's axe at Avinair's well armored chest only to leave a dent and a bruise underneath. He jabbed his sword through the Dragonkin's heart and it's body went limp. The paladin

Rushed to the Death knight's aid. Morecon Felt a soothing Touch on his broad back, it was Avinair healing him. But it was cut short when a massive trunk blew them to each sides of the hall with and audible crack of the ribs.

Out of no where a figure clad in a bronze robe appeared. "Brave Paladin And valiant Death Knight, the Mage you seek is close down the hall through the iron clad gates and down the stairs. There is not much time, hurry!" the figure then disappeared. The two stood up facing the approaching group of corrupted ents approaching them. The Tauren dropped his Saronite axe with a dull thud. Morecon slowly walked to the center of the hall getting between Avinair and the Minions. He said in a sober deep voice " I shall hold them off more are to come soon" Avinair understood. He ran down the hall at a brisk pace clutching is broken rib. "you were a brave Human I am Glad to have fought beside you" "same Here and good luck." the Iron Clad gates slowly shut as Avinair caught a glimpse of Morecon ramming his black horns straight into the Mob of enemies.

Avinair grunted down the steps of the downward spiral staircase. Feeling blood seep through his under shirt and chain mail layer he stopped only to quickly heal most of the damage. He eventually reached the bottom of the stairwell and entered a small room with runes all over the wall and in the corner he could make out the shape of a young woman.

* * *

Yeah , yeah I know some people hate cliff hangers but I think this was my best chapter yet. Voice your comments if you want something put in and adjusted or if you just like my story.


	4. author's notes

AUTHORS NOTES

Ok honestly I have ran out of ideas for this story and so I'll get some different stories out because I feel like just giving up on this story.


End file.
